


En-Garde

by Nomiliy



Series: Cirque du Drabble [6]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Steve's a little shit, but so is Larten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomiliy/pseuds/Nomiliy
Summary: Don't let Larten and Steve play chess...
Relationships: Gannen Harst & Steve Leonard, Larten Crepsley & Darren Shan, Steve "Leopard" Leonard/Darren Shan
Series: Cirque du Drabble [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	En-Garde

**Author's Note:**

> "En-garde" is used to direct fencers to prepare for a battle. Literally, it translates from French as "on your guard" and acts as a warning.

“Gannen,” Darren whispered to the elder Vampaneze, “who let them play chess again?” 

“A dead man, my Lord Consort…” 

He sighed. “Who’s winning?”

“...Steve.”

“Charna’s guts!” 

“Shouldn’t you be happy for your husband’s victory?” 

Darren ‘tsked’ away his in-law’s dig. “We both know he’s a sore winner,” he said, fearing that devilish grin Steve sported. 

“He just took Larten’s rook…” Gannen noted.

Chess pieces clattered on the ground to the backdrop of Larten’s curses and Steve’s manic laughter. 

“...and there goes the chessboard.”

“Mr. Crepsley—!” Darren shouted, dashing towards his mentor and husband. “That’s a new set! Put it down!”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I just love the idea of Steve and Larten having a strained (though hilarious) Father-in-law/Son-in-law relationship. Does Steve still _occasionally_ try to murder Larten? Oh hell yes, he does.  
> But it's all in good fun~


End file.
